Prank Wars and Truth or Dare
by Jinx0993
Summary: The prank war is ON! Hehe, oh yeah. mild violance, swearing, and romance
1. Truth or Dare or Prank War?

A/N NOT a one shot everything else is explained

Disclamer: I own nothing Duh!!!

* * *

Are you as bored as I am? I wrote on a blank sheet of paper and passed it to Edward while raising my shield so he could _hear_ just how bored I was.

Yes! God you would think what after a few years teachers would learn something new to teach to us! He passed the paper back. Of course it was written in his perfect handwriting, while my note was written in my cramped handwriting.

It has been five years since I was turned into a vampire and we were sophomores in Spoons High School in Maine.

Let's play a game! Truth or dare? I wrote semi-enthusiastically.

How do you play truth or dare in class? Dares are not easy to do sitting. He tossed the paper back.

Good point, but do you have anything better? He shook his head when he saw my words. Didn't think so, truth or dare?

He rolled his eyes and wrote; Dare.

I dare you to, whenever Rosalie or Emmett answer a question, yell "Northern Russia." I snicker softly as I pushed the paper back toward him.

Why?

Because I dared you to! Here's your chance. Rosalie had just glanced back and she had read the notes. A smile had spread over her face before she turned back around.

"What do plants need to survive?" The biology teacher, Miss Robinson, asked.

Rose's hand shot up almost too fast to be a human reaction. Man, she must really want to see this. "They need water and minerals, sunlight, gas exchange, and transport of the water and minerals to the leaves."

Edward glared at her then said, loudly, "Northern Russia." The whole classed giggled looking shocked. Rosalie and I tried hard (and failing) to look innocent and not to laugh. Emmett looked questionably at us, in response I passed him a note that said, It was a dare. He read it and stared to snicker. Edward looked murderous.

"Edward! What is that about?" Miss Robinson looked like she too was trying not to smile.

Edward smiled, (trying and succeeding to dazzle her) "It was nothing Miss Robinson, "I must have started to day dream. I'm sorry." Emmett smirked, I growled softly and Edward patted my back then took my hand. With his other hand he grabbed the paper we were using for notes. Bella you're up, truth or dare?

He already knew the answer, I had left my shield down, and I snapped it up and wrote, Truth. The reason I put my shield back up was that I was nervous. Edward frowned confused, or agitated. Then a grin spread across his face and my fear spread, it was clearly visible in my eyes.

Do you want to start a prank war? Couples vs. couples? Couples vs. couples was Edward and me vs. Emmett and Rose vs. Jasper and Alice vs. Nessie and Jake. Nessie and Jake weren't together yet but it was only a matter of time and they were better off together then with only one brain and more people out to get them.

My fear vanished in an instant, Hell yeah! Let the pranks begin!

Edward looked as enthusiastic as I felt. Nessie and Jake had one the last couples prank war. They had, somehow, switched everyone's rooms around. Everything was moved-even the clothes- and it was put perfectly into a different room! Needless to say Esme made them move it back and no one was allowed to do it again. (A/N maybe I'll write that story, it will be up for the poll!)

Edward smirked when he saw my answer and pulled out two whoopee cushions. I grinned and grabbed one, already knowing what to do. Rosalie and Emmett were leaning forward in their chairs; it was easy to slip the cushions behind them.

We had to wait five minutes before Emmett leaned back… FLARP!!!! The whole class snickered but stopped quickly when Rosalie glared. "Excuse me." Emmett said. Rose saw the one behind her and glared again at us. Emmett ripped a piece of paper out of his binder and wrote Couples war? We nodded. The he wrote Oh, it's on! Rosalie nodded and wrote, You bet it is!

The bell rang, Edward and I rushed out. Edward had something up his sleeve, I could tell. We skipped our lockers and went straight to lunch. I went and grabbed food for the two of us while Edward loosened the screws of Emmett's and Jasper's chairs and put a concoction of his own design on the rest of them, except ours of course. The mixture took on the texture and color of the object it was placed on, and it didn't smell.

When Emmett and Rose came in they looked at us suspiciously, and then shrugged. Edward chuckled, "They think we couldn't have done anything because we started it at school on the spur of the moment." I grinned. Just then Alice and Jasper came in and sat down-in the right chairs, too- at the same time as Emmett and Rosalie.

SNAP!!! CRACK!!! The chairs broke; Alice and Rose tried to jump up but were stopped when they couldn't pick their butts off their chairs, that stuff that Edward put on the chairs was super sticky, fast drying glue. As Edward and I tried to keep our faces straight Nessie and Jake came up, they were in hysterics, and sat in their chairs. When they noticed that Alice and Rosalie couldn't stand they tried to do the same and realized that they were stuck, too. The students already in the cafeteria started laughing and that set Edward and me off, we had to lean on each other just to stay on our chairs. Emmett and Jasper picked themselves up and Alice asked, "Couples prank war?"

"Yep," Emmett replied grimly. "You two know your going to have to be very careful now right?"

"Oh, yes so careful. Whatever." My husband replied, still laughing.

The lunch monitor came over and asked, "What's going on here? How did you break the chairs?"

Nessie, who had given up trying to stand, replied, "Oh those two had a little accident, they were seeing who could tip back the farthest on their chair and they both crashed."

"Okay, but how did that break the chairs?"

"Easy, those guys aren't the lightest guys around. The chairs were just not up to that kind of stress." Nessie lied smoothly. The monitor, Mr. F looked dazzled.

"Allrright, are you two okay or do you want to go to the nurses office. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads quickly. Mr. F walked away.

"Well now that his gone, CAN YOU GET US UNSTUCK!!!" Jake looked pissed, probably because Mr. F's eyes had roamed Nessie's body before he left.

Edward started laughing again, "There isn't anyway to get unstuck, you will have to take off your pants." The two of us stood and left, hearing cussing behind us.

We stopped just outside the cafeteria, looking in the window. There was a loud ripping sound and Alice and Rosalie stoop up, and Jasper and Emmett stood behind their wives so no one could see their underwear. Jake wasn't that lucky, he covered up Nessie but nobody covered up him. As the three pairs walked out they found Edward and me outside the cafeteria rolling on the ground laughing, if we could have cried we would have been, crying out of joy (or humiliation of our siblings and Nessie and Jake)! Oh, from the murderous looks we were getting we were going to have to watch our backs, but we weren't worried about that at the moment. Unfortunately, (for us) Alice, Rose, Nessie, and Jake had gym, so they had a change of clothes. As Alice had not seen the prank war coming, nobody but us were ready for it. However, we decided to let them cool of for the rest of day.

Even though we were letting them cool off, we were planning for our next prank that was going to take place in Emmett's jeep. We had to take two cars to school, instead of just the Volvo, as we didn't all fit in one car. So Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper rode in whatever car they wanted to take and Edward, Jake, Nessie, and I took the Volvo. But back to the prank, Edward and I ditched English because it was one of the three classes we had without family in it; we headed over to Emmett's jeep.

"Did he lock it?" I asked.

* * *

A/N ok so that was weird, hm oh well, I'm putting a poll up! Please review


	2. Emmett's car

Hey sorry my comp had a virus and yeah it took a few days to get rid of it sorry don't kill me!!1

* * *

BPOV

"He never locks it."

"Good, at least we don't have to break in." I grinned as I opened the driver's side and hopped in.

"Yep alright, let's get to work. Pop the hood." _Click_. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, grabbed the hood, and pushed it up so he could see the engine. After he pet rod thingy and propped the hood up. His arms and head disappeared into the engine as he started hunting for the control box. Once he found it he unconnected the wires and reconnected them in different places. Edward's smile got wider as he replaced the control box and shut the hood.

* * *

EPOV

Later……

There was a roar right after a HONK! Then I _hear_, _Edward your dead meat!!!! Why did you go mess with my Jeep? How could you?!?_ And there was Rosalie, _Edward, messing with Emmett's jeep is a low blow! He is going to kill you. I won't stop him._

Alice and Jasper were laughing, Jake looked horrified, and Renesmee looked confused. "What's going on? What happened?" Nessie asked Jake.

"Edward and Bella prank them. They messed with the control box in the Jeep, when Emmett hit the gas the horn blared and when he tried the horn the window wipers went off."

Nessie found this terribly funny.

Once the four of us were in the car, I turned around, "Truce?" I asked.

Nessie placed a hand on Jake's face, letting her ideas known to him. Jake then turned to me, "Yeah, we work together and we share the victory."

"Duh," Bella went, "Besides it's too hard to prank you guys, Jake you're my best friend and Renesmee is my daughter. Besides if we work together there is no way we won't win!" I grinned.

Jake laughed, "Damn right, cuz we got it goin' on!"

Nessie laughed at that, "Yay!"

* * *

BPOV

So with that the prank war turned from couples to teams; Jake, Nessie, Edward, and I against Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Haha, we have the upper hand." Jake said excitedly, "Alice can't _see_ what we're planning as long as make sure Nessie or me are going to be there."

We burst out laughing. We did have the upper hand, Alice couldn't _see_ us and Edward could still read their minds so he could find out their plans.

"Ohhhh, I have the best idea!!!" Nessie exclaimed. Edward, already knowing what Nessie had thought of, burst out laughing again. "Let's take all Aunt Alice's left shoes and Aunt Rose's right shoes and switch them!" This plan brought us all laughing again.

Once we calmed down-again- we started planning, Edward and Nessie would get Alice's shoes while Jake and I got Rose's. then we would switch them it would have to be tonight as everyone was started the weekend early to go hunting in Canada. At the time the hunting trip was planned the four of us had bowed out so we could spend time as a family, and Jake couldn't leave Nessie so he was going to stay too. But now we have better plans.

* * *

A/N hehe hoped you liked it! The next chap will be the last of this installment, (maybe)


	3. AWWW we didn't get to prank!

**A/N; well this is the final chap in this story but I have ideas. And the ideas will be written and then posted as the fifth chap under this story. MUHAHAHAHA!**

"You guys are soo DEAD!!!" Alice screamed as she ran down the stairs. "How could you!? Do you have a death wish?"

Edward replied calmly, "Alice we're already dead." Alice growled. Jaked burst into laughter, Edward grinned and added, "We'll some of us are, one of us, however, can still die." Alice rounded on Jake, grinning recklessly; Jake shut up and started shaking.

Then there was a shriek, "Esme! They did it again, you better ground them or I'll kill them!"

Esme rushed up, "What?" Rosalie came down and Alice answered.

"They," she pointed at us, "switched Rose's and mine shoes."

Esme gasped, fighting a smile; she lost the battle with herself and grinned, "What? You guys had the nerve the touch the Scared Shoes of Alice and Rosalie?" (A/N it was in a review, Thank you ­­­­­­­­­­forevacullens.) We all started laughing while Alice and Rose glared. "Ok, ok, that's enough laughter at their expense. Bella, Edward, Jake, and Nessie will put the shoes back and the prank war is over, they won." Emmett groaned.

Awwwww. Come on! We didn't even have a chance to prank them."

Nessie sighed, "Next time, Uncle Em. Till then I'm tired, let's hurry up and fix the Aunt's shoes so I can go to bed." And with that she skipped off.

Jake, Edward, and I sighed and ran after her.

"She didn't look that tired." Esme sounded confused.

Edward shouted down, "She's not; she's planning something for tomorrow."

**HEHEHE! I have know clue what's going to happen tomorrow. HELP ME!!!! And the way to help me is to review and leave your ideas in the review so hit the little green box there.**


End file.
